lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.15 Der Anführer
„Der Anführer“ ist die 15. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 101. Episode von Lost. Während Pierre Chang die Insel evakuieren lässt, arbeiten Jack und Kate mit Eloise und Richard daran, Daniels Plan umzusetzen, die Wasserstoffbombe zu zünden. Im Jahr 2007 nimmt Locke währenddessen seinen Platz als Anführer der Anderen ein, verkündet seine weiteren Pläne und führt Ben und Richard zu einem Treffen mit der Vergangenheit. Inhalt 1977 thumb|left|250px|Charles Widmore bedroht Jack mit seinem Gewehr. Jack und Kate besprechen ihre Möglichkeiten, während sie versteckt zwischen den Büschen vor dem Lager der Feinde warten und Daniel beobachten. Plötzlich ist ein Schuss zu hören und sie sehen, dass Daniel zu Boden fällt. Als sie fliehen wollen, werden sie von zwei Reitern umzingelt. Einer von ihnen ist Charles Widmore, der Jack mit seinem Gewehrkolben niederschlägt. Neben Daniel kniend überfliegt Eloise die Seiten von Daniels Tagebuch. Als sie die Widmung mit ihrer Handschrift erkennt, reagiert sie verwirrt, da sie sich nicht an das Buch erinnern kann. Charles Widmore und ein weiterer der Feinde erscheinen und bringen Jack und Kate mit. Richard erklärt Widmore die Situation. Eloise fragt Jack und Kate, ob sie mit Daniel gekommen sind. Jack bestätigt dies. Sie ordnet an, ihn und Kate in ihr Zelt zu bringen. Widmore fragt, warum die DHARMA Initiative ihnen den Krieg erklärt hätten, aber Eloise sagt, dass die Eindringlinge keine DHARMA-Leute seien. thumb|250px|[[Kate ist von Jacks Antwort schwer enttäuscht.]] Kate und Jack werden unsanft ins Zelt gebracht. Kate will wissen, was Jack damit meinte, als er sagte, dass er alles wieder so hinbiegen wolle, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Jack berichtet, dass mit Daniels Plan Oceanic 815 niemals abstürzen, sondern planmäßig in Los Angeles landen könnte. All die Menschen, die sie seither verloren haben, würden niemals sterben und sie würden nie das ganze Elend durchmachen, dass sie erlebten. Kate bemerkt, dass auch sie sich niemals getroffen hätten und fügt hinzu, dass nicht alles schlimm war, was sie durchlebten. Eloise betritt das Zelt und will wissen, warum Daniel zur Bombe wollte, worauf Jack bemerkt, dass sie ihnen eh keinen Glauben schenken würde. Eloise erzählt von ihrem ersten Treffen mit Daniel im Alter von 17 Jahren. Damals erzählte er ihr, dass sie die Bombe vergraben sollen. Er war sich so sicher, dass dann nichts passieren würde, da er selbst aus der Zukunft stamme, nur Sekunden, bevor er wieder verschwand. Nun, Jahre später, habe sie ihn erschossen und mit seinem letzten Atemzug sagte er ihr, dass er ihr Sohn sei. Daher würde sie Jack alles glauben, was er ihr zu sagen habe und erkundigt sich, wie ihre Widmung in Daniels Buch komme, wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern könne, es geschrieben zu haben. Jack erläutert, dass sie es noch gar nicht geschrieben habe. Daniels Tod sei außerdem ein Unfall gewesen, jedoch gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, all das rückgängig zu machen. Sie müssten schlicht das befolgen, was in dem Buch steht. Eloise willigt ein, sagt jedoch, dass er ein Problem gäbe. Vor über 20 Jahren hätten sie Daniels Ratschlag befolgt, jedoch wurde seither ein ganzes Dorf über dem Ort gebaut, das der DHARMA Initiative. thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer wurde übel zugerichtet.]] In der Überwachungsstation fesselt Radzinsky Sawyer und Juliet an ihre Stühle. Er deutet auf den Bildschirm, wo er das Überwachungsvideo abspielt und will wissen, wo sich Kate befindet. Als Sawyer nicht kooperiert schlägt ihm Stuart mit seiner Waffe ins Gesicht. Horace geht dazwischen, wird jedoch schnell von Radzinsky entmachtet, der noch einige Male auf LaFleur einschlägt. Juliet mischt sich ein und versucht Radzinsky davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine schlechten Leute seien und ihnen niemals etwas Böses wollten. Jedoch sagt Sawyer, dass sie ihr eh nicht glauben werden. Phil sagt, dass er James zum reden bringen könne und schlägt Juliet, woraufhin Sawyer Phil droht, ihn umzubringen. Ein weiterer Mann betritt den Raum und berichtet, dass die Rekruten Shephard, Austen und Reyes in letzter Minute auf die Liste gesetzt wurden. thumb|250px|[[Pierre Chang willigt ein, die Insel zu evakuieren.]] In der Kantine packt Hurley indes einige Konserven in seinen kleinen Rucksack und entfernt sich im allgemeinen Chaos aus dem Dorf, wobei er von Pierre Chang beobachtet wird. Im Dschungel trifft er auf Jin und Miles, als auch Pierre auf die kleine Gruppe stößt. Er will wissen, ob Daniel mit seiner Behauptung, dass sie alle aus der Zukunft stammen würden Recht hatte. Hurley bestreitet dies, kann die allgemeine Zeitfragen von Chang jedoch nicht beantworten und gibt letztendlich zu, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammen. Daraufhin geht Chang auf Miles zu und fragt, ob dieser tatsächlich sein Sohn sei. Miles bestätigt dies, woraufhin Chang auf Daniels Warnung hinweist, dass es einen katastrophalen Unfall bei der Schwan-Station geben wird, der jeden auf der Insel töten wird, falls die Menschen nicht evakuiert werden. Miles sagt, dass Daniel bislang immer Recht hatte und würde selber strikt nach seiner Anweisung handeln. thumb|left|250px|[[Widmore will Eloise vor unnötigen Strapazen bewahren.]] Widmore und Richard knien neben Daniels Leiche und Charles überlegt, warum ihm Daniel so bekannt vorkommt. Eloise kommt aus ihrem Zelt und sagt Richard, er solle Kate und Jack die Fesseln abnehmen. Sie würden dann mit ihnen kommen. Eloise kniet nieder und schließt Daniels Augen. Sie sagt Charles, dass sie sie zu der Bombe führen werde. Dieser reagiert besorgt, macht einen Schritt auf Eloise zu und legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Charles sagt, dass „ihr Zustand“ dafür nicht passend sei, der Rest der Unterhaltung ist nicht zu verstehen. Jack erkundigt sich bei Richard, wie Eloise und Charles zueinander stehen, während dieser ihm die Fesseln abnimmt. Richard sagt nur, dass Liebe kompliziert sei, als Eloise auf sie zukommt und los will. thumb|250px|[[Pierre Chang betritt die Überwachungsstation.]] Pierre Chang kommt aufgeregt in die Überwachungsstation gerannt, in der noch immer das eher unsanfte Verhör stattfindet. Er ordnet die Evakuierung an und sagt, dass es zu gefährlich sei, die Bauarbeiten der Schwan-Station weiter durchzuführen. Daraufhin reagiert Radzinsky wütend und bestreitet jegliche Bedrohungen. Jedoch bestätigt Sawyer die Gefahr und bietet an zu reden, sobald sie mit allen anderen im U-Boot landen. Daraufhin drückt ihm Radzinsky einen Block in die Hand und fordert eine genaue Karte vom Standort der Feinde. thumb|250px|left|[[Sayid rettet Kate.]] Währenddessen erreicht Eloises Truppe einen Teich. Sie fragt Jack und Kate, ob sie schwimmen könnten. Kate weigert sich jedoch, ab hier weiterzugehen. Sie will umkehren und zurück zur DHARMA Initiative. Jack versucht sie davon abzubringen und sagt, dass man versuchte sie zu töten, woraufhin Kate antwortet, dass Jack das selbe vorhabe. Als sie einige Schritte in den Dschungel macht ruft ihr Erik hinterher, stehen zu bleiben und richtet sein Gewehr auf sie. Auch Eloise ist der Meinung, dass Kate mit ihrem derzeitigen Wissen unmöglich einfach so gehen kann. Als Kate dennoch weitergeht sind plötzlich zwei Schüsse zu hören. Erik bricht zusammen und Sayid kommt aus dem Gebüsch. Eloise und Richard unterhalten sich über das weitere Vorgehen, während Jack und Kate Sayid erzählen, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre ihres Lebens rückgängig machen wollen. Jack sagt, dass es durchaus möglich sei, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Sayid erzählt daraufhin stolz, bereits mit dem Mord am jungen Ben dafür gesorgt zu haben. Jedoch gibt Kate an, ihn mit Sawyer zu den Feinden gebracht zu haben, um ihn zu retten. Schließlich sei der Mord an einem Kind genauso wenig in Ordnung wie die Zündung einer Wasserstoffbombe. Jack sagt allerdings, dass dies ihr Schicksal sei, woraufhin Kate erwidert, dass er sich jetzt wie John anhöre, den Jack zuvor selbst als verrückt beschrieb. Daraufhin verlässt Kate die Gruppe. thumb|250px|thumb|[[Pierre Chang|Pierre will seine Familie retten.]] Am Steg bei den Baracken lauern Miles, Jin und Hurley im Gebüsch. Aus gebührendem Abstand beobachten sie die Evakuierung mit der Galaga. Miles sieht, wie Charlotte und ihre Mutter aus einem DHARMA-Bus steigen und in Richtung U-Boot gehen. Aus dem gleichen Wagen steigt nun Mrs. Chang mit dem kleinen Miles auf dem Arm aus. Sie weigert sich, die Insel zu verlassen, woraufhin ihr Mann sie unfreundlich anfährt, dass sie nun gehen soll. In diesem Augenblick wird Miles klar, dass seine Mutter mit ihrer Meinung von Pierre Chang nur bedingt Recht hatte. Anders hätte er sie nämlich nicht von der Insel bringen und ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Miles das Leben retten können. Als letztes sehen sie Sawyer und Juliet, die in Handschellen zum U-Boot gebracht werden. thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer wirft einen letzten Blick auf die Insel.]] Auf dem Steg entschuldigt sich Sawyer bei Juliet und sagt, dass er vor drei Jahren auf sie hätte hören sollen, als sie gehen wollte. Juliet hingegen ist froh, dass er sie doch noch zum Bleiben überredet hat. Juliet steigt in das U-Boot und Sawyer wirft einen vermeintlich sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Insel, ist dann jedoch froh, gehen zu können. thumb|250px|Die unterirdische Anlage. Richard springt ins klare Wasser und taucht in Richtung Wasserfall. Eloise sagt Jack, wo er hin muss, als auch dieser abtaucht. Nach kurzer Zeit taucht er in einer Art Kammer mit vielen Hieroglyphen an den Wänden wieder auf, während Richard bereits einige Fackeln angezündet hat. Er sagt Jack, dass sie sich in den Tunneln befänden. Jack will wissen, wie sie die Bombe hier raus kriegen würden, da dies offenbar nicht durch das Wasser geschehen kann. Richard antwortet, dass sie die 6 Meter lange und 20 Tonnen schwere Bombe mit der gleichen Methode raus bringen würden, wie sie sie einst hier runter brachten. Auch Eloise und Sayid erscheinen. thumb|left|250px|Das [[U-Boot legt ab.]] An Bord des U-Boots fragt Juliet Sawyer, was sie in Ann Arbor machen sollen, wenn sie dort ankommen. Er erwidert, dass man sie freilassen wird, sobald sie irgendwo anlegen. Im Inneren ist das gleiche Brummen wie in der Kahana zu hören. Plötzlich brüllt Phil von draußen, dass Kate noch ins U-Boot müsse. Sie sei gerade zurückgekommen und Horace habe angewiesen, sie mit nach Ann Arbor zu nehmen. Sie wird genau wie Juliet und Sawyer neben den beiden mit Handschellen angekettet. Die Mannschaft bereitet sich vor und das U-Boot legt ab. Jack und die anderen gehen durch einen dunklen Gang und kommen schließlich in einem Raum an, an dessen Ende die Bombe liegt. Eloise fragt, was nun zu tun sei. 2007 thumb|250px|Wo hat Richard sein [[Richards Buddelschiff|Buddelschiff her?]] Richard sitzt am Strand und bastelt an einem Buddelschiff, das stark an die Black Rock erinnert. Eine Frau eilt aufgeregt herbei und sagt Richard, dass er hier sei. Richard dreht sich um und sieht John, der mit einem Wildschwein auf den Schultern auf ihn zu kommt. Er wirft das bereits tote Tier auf den Boden und gibt Richard die Hand, der überrascht aber froh wirkt. Er fragt, wo John die letzten drei Jahre gewesen sei. John sagt jedoch, dass er alles auf dem Weg erklären würde, denn sie hätten nun noch etwas zu erledigen. Richard bemerkt Sun und Ben, die John mit einigem Abstand gefolgt sind. thumb|left|250px|[[Sun will wissen, ob Richard ihren Mann kennt.]] Sun fragt Ben, warum Locke zu seinen Leuten gehen wollte, da sie glaubt, dass Ben ihr Anführer sei. Ben klärt sie auf, dass Locke in seine Fußstapfen getreten sei, als er die Insel verließ. Er erzählt auch von Richard, der eine Art Berater (engl: advisor) sei und diesen Job schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit habe. Sun läuft los und konfrontiert Richard mit dem 30 Jahre alten Foto, dass Christian ihr zeigte. Sie will wissen, ob Richard die Leute auf dem Foto kenne. Dieser bestätigt, sie getroffen zu haben. Er erinnere sich gut an sie, da er sie alle sterben sah. Einige Zeit später sitzt Sun am Strand und betrachtet traurig Jins Ehering. Locke hockt sich zu ihr und bietet ihr etwas zu trinken an. Sie fragt, ob er glaube, dass wirklich alle tot seien. John ist davon überzeugt, dass sie diese Torturen nicht umsonst durchgemacht haben. Richard kommt hinzu und sagt John, dass er fertig sei. John erkundigt sich, ob Richard noch seinen Kompass habe. Richard bejaht und zieht den mittlerweile rostigen Kompass aus seiner Tasche. John sagt Ben, dass dieser mitkommen solle und verabschiedet sich von Sun. Er tröstet sie noch, dass er einen Weg finden werde, insofern dies möglich sei, bevor er aufsteht und geht. thumb|250px|John führt Richard zur Beechcraft. Mittlerweile ist es dunkel und John, Richard und Ben marschieren mit einigen Fackeln durch die Nacht. Richard will wissen, wo sich John die letzten drei Jahre aufhielt. Locke reagiert überrascht und fragt, ob Richard es wirklich nicht wüsste. Richard schildert das letzte Zusammentreffen, als sie zusammen saßen, ein helles Leuchten auftauchte und er verschwunden sei. John sagt, dass Richard nun herausfinden würde, wohin er verschwand. Und danach würde er zu Jacob gehen wollen. Ben mischt sich ein und sagt, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde. John betont, dass er jetzt der Anführer sei und führt sie weiter in die unmittelbare Nähe der Beechcraft. Dort gibt er Richard eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche und weist ihn an, dem bald erscheinenden Mann den Kompass zu geben und zu sagen, dass dieser seine Leute ''zurück auf die Insel bringen und dafür sterben müsse. thumb|250px|left|[[John sieht zu, wie Richard ''ihn versorgt.]] Richard geht los und findet John, der zuvor von Ethan angeschossen wurde am Flugzeug. Es folgt dieselbe Unterhaltung wie in . Richard versorgt Johns Schusswunde. Auf die Frage, woher Richard von Lockes Verletzung weiß, sagt er, dass er es ihm erzählt habe, bzw. noch erzählen wird. Er instruiert Locke weiter, dass er sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen nicht an Locke werde erinnern können. Damit Richard John glauben wird, soll Locke ihm den Kompass geben. Kurz bevor der nächste Sprung durch die Zeit einsetzt, schärft Richard ihm ein, dass er die geflohenen Überlebenden zurück auf die Insel bringen und dafür sterben müsse. Unterdessen fragt Ben, woher John so genau wusste, wann sie hierher kommen müssen. John sagt, dass die Insel es ihm gesagt hätte. Er fragt den verblüfften Ben, ob er so noch nie seine Anweisungen erhalten habe. Er konfrontiert Ben auch damit, dass dieser Jacob noch nie gesehen habe. Zunächst reagiert Ben geschockt, sagt dann aber kein Wort mehr. Nach dem nun einsetzenden Zeitsprung kommt Richard zurück und gibt an, alle Anweisungen ausgeführt zu haben. thumb|250px|[[John hält seine Rede.]] Johns Gruppe kommt wieder am Strand an. Richard verabschiedet sich, worauf John äußert, dass er sofort zu Jacob aufbrechen möchte. Richard macht deutlich, dass er nicht sehr viel von dieser Idee hält. Daraufhin entschließt sich Locke, eine Rede vor der Gruppe zu halten. Er erzählt, dass er endlich den Mann sehen wolle, von dem sie alle schon seit so langer Zeit Befehle entgegen nehmen und er die Gruppe dazu mitnehmen wolle. Richard würde sie jetzt sofort dort hinführen. Auf Suns Frage, ob Jacob auch Jin zu ihr zurückbringen kann, reagiert Locke optimistisch. Richard sagt leise zu Ben, dass John langsam anfängt zum Problem zu werden. Ben antwortet, dass er ihn aus diesem Grund ja auch töten wollte. thumb|250px|left|Ben kann nicht glauben, was John ihm gerade erzählt hat. Johns Truppe marschiert am Strand entlang. Ben berichtet John, dass Richard ganz und gar nicht mit dieser Aktion einverstanden ist. John bedankt sich für diese Information, woraufhin sich Ben unterwürfig gibt. Er sagt, dass er ihm bei dem Gespräch mit Jacob und dem Versuch, seine Leute zu retten helfen werde. John erwidert, dass er daran gar nicht interessiert sei. Der Grund für den Marsch zu Jacob sei ganz einfach, dass Locke ihn töten will. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Dies ist die zweite Episode, in der ein Charakter sich selbst während eines Zeitsprungs sieht. Das erste Mal ist es Miles, der sich als Baby in Dr. Changs Haus sieht. In dieser Episode sieht Locke sich und fordert Richard auf, die Gewehrkugel aus seinem Bein zu entfernen. * In dieser Episode taucht das "Submarine Logo" auf. Produktion *Desmond taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. *Das zweite Mal in einer Episode tauchte eine Szene aus in einem anderen Kontext auf. *Daniels einzige Worte in dieser Episode, sind bereits in benutzt worden. *Die Szene aus , in der Richard Lockes Wunde verarztet, wurde hier ohne Änderungen oder Fehler übernommen. *Diese Episode hat keine Flashbacks oder Flashforwards, wie bereits und . Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die undichte Stelle auf 'Jughead' wurde von der Spitze der Bombe auf den Bauch verschoben. * Als Widmore von seinem Pferd springt, ist im Hintergrund der Arm eines Pferdetrainers zu sehen. * Als er Jack niederschlägt, erkennt man, dass es sich bei Jack um ein Double handelt. *Das Blut in Jacks und Sawyers Gesicht sieht zwischen mehreren Einstellungen immer verschieden aus. *Bevor John mit seiner Rede beginnt, nimmt er seinen Rucksack ab. Dabei wechseln seine Hände in mehreren Einstellungen, und er nimmt seine Tasche mal mit der rechten Hand, mal mit der Linken Hand ab. Auch die Fackel wandert mehrmals. Wiederkehrende Themen * Widmore und einer der Anderen attackieren Jack und Kate vom Pferd aus. * Locke bringt ein erlegtes Wildschwein mit ins Camp der Anderen. * Eloise lässt Jack und Kate in ihr Zelt bringen. * Die DHARMA Initiative nimmt Sawyer und Juliet im Überwachungsraum ins Kreuzverhör. * Hurley erzählt Dr. Chang, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt. * Dr. Chang schickt den Säugling Miles und seine Mutter von der Insel, um sie zu retten. * Miles eröffnet Dr. Chang schließlich, dass er sein Sohn ist. * Sawyer nennt Mitch "Nemo". * Juliet erklärt Radzinsky, dass sie und Sawyer keine schlechten Menschen seien. * Sayid lebte alleine im Dschungel, im Glauben, er habe den jungen Ben getötet. * Sayid tötet Erik, um Kate zu schützen. * Locke eröffnet Ben, dass er Jacob aufsuchen will, um diesen zu töten. * Jack erklärt Kate, dass er ihrem Schicksal entspricht, den Schwan-Unfall zu verhindern. * Richard sagt Sun, dass er sich an Jin, Kate und deren Freunde erinnert, weil er sie 1977 sterben sah. * Ellie streicht ihrem toten Sohn übers Gesicht und schließt seine Augen. * Faraday stirbt mit offenen Augen. * Widmore appelliert an Ellie, dass sie in ihrem Zustand vom Marsch zur 'Jughead' absehen solle. Handlungsanalyse *Radzinsky übernimmt das Kommando über die Dharma Initiative von Horace. *Locke kehrt zu den Anderen als Anführer mit der Absicht zurück, Jacob umzubringen. *Sayid erschießt Erik. *Richard begleitet Eloise, Jack und Sayid zur 'Jughead'. *Sawyer sagt zu Juliet, dass er sie liebt. *Jack gibt schlussendlich zu, falsch gelegen zu haben, und dass Locke mit dem Schicksal Recht gehabt hat. Kulturelle Referenzen *[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Knopf_und_Lukas_der_Lokomotivf%C3%BChrer Jim Knopf und Lukas der Lokomotivführer]: In der deutschen Synchronisation nennt Sawyer die Insel zum Abschied "Lummerland", unmittelbar bevor sein Kopf im U-Boot-Einstieg verschwindet. Die Insel Lummerland ist die Heimat von Jim Knopf, der Titelfigur einer in Deutschland bekannten Kinderbuchreihe des deutschen Schriftstellers Michael Ende aus den 1960er-Jahren. *'' : Sawyer nennt ein Besatzungsmitglied der Galaga "Nemo". Nemo ist der Kapitän des U- Bootes ''Nautilus in dem Buch von Jules Verne. *''Koreakrieg: Dr. Chang fragt Hurley, ob er im Koreakrieg (1950-1953) gekämpft hat. Hurley antwortet, dass es diesen gar nicht gegeben hat. *Jimmy Carter: Dr. Chang fragt Hurley weiterhin, wer zurzeit (1977) Präsident der USA sei. Richtig wäre Jimmy Carter gewesen, der sein Amt von 1977 bis 1981 innehatte. *Microsoft: Sawyer sagt zu Juliet als sie auf dem Bootssteg laufen, dass sie in Microsoft investieren sollten. *Dallas Cowboys: Desweiteren meint er zu ihr, sie könnten auf die Dallas Cowboys wetten, die 1978 den Super Bowl gewonnen haben. *Außerkörperliche Erfahrung'': Während Richard dem zeitreisenden Locke hilft, sagt Ben zu Locke: "This must be quite the out-of-body experience". Literarische Methoden *Kate geht wieder zurück, um ihre Freunde zu retten, wird dabei aber selbst gefangengenommen. *Erik läuft mit wichtigen Leuten durch den Dschungel, nur um in einem kritischen Moment von Sayid erschossen zu werden. *Die Anderen haben die Wasserstoffbombe in ihrem Tunnelsystem eingelagert, und die DHARMA Initiative baute die Baracken genau darüber. *Locke gibt gegenüber Ben zu erkennen, Jacob töten zu wollen. * Bis Locke Richard zur Beechcraft bringt, sah es so aus, als hätte er Richard während ihres Treffens 1954 erzählt, dass er angeschossen wurde. *John ist an seinem "Tod" verantwortlich, seit er selbst es war, der Richard aufforderte, dem verwundeten John zu sagen, dass er sterben müsse. *Jack wundert sich darüber, dass es ihre einzige Chance wäre die Dinge zu ändern, und kurz danach wird Daniel erschossen. Querverweise *Richard meint zu John, ihn das letzte Mal vor drei Jahren gesehen zu haben. *Richard sagt John, dass sich einige von seinen Leuten beim Tempel befinden, die von Ben drei Jahre zuvor dorthin geschickt wurden. *Pierre Chang fragt Hurley genau die Frage, vor der er sich bei der Aufnahme als DHARMA-Mitglied gefürchtet hatte: der Name des Präsidenten der USA im Jahre 1977. *Kate und Juliet werden erneut zusammen in Handschellen gelegt. *Die Ereignisse an der Beechcraft werden teilweise aus entfernter Sicht gezeigt. *Jack sagt zu Sayid, dass Eloise Hawking ihnen in der Zukunft helfen wird, erneut auf die Insel zurückzukehren. *Bens Mord an Locke ist sowohl angedeutet als auch erwähnt in der Episode: *Sun zeigt Richard das Neue-Rekruten-Foto, das sie von Christian Shephard erhalten hat. *Sayid glaubt, er habe Benjamin Linus erschossen. *Pierre und Miles bestätigen ihre Verbindung als Vater und Sohn. *Pierre fragt Miles, Hurley und Jin, ob Daniel Faraday bezüglich der Zukunft die Wahrheit erzählt oder nicht. *Ellie sagt "All right, let's get started" ("In Ordnung, lasst uns anfangen.") als sie sich mit Jack, Richard und Sayid im Tunnelsystem auf den Weg zur Bombe machen. Den selben Satz sagt sie, als sie mit Sun, Ben, Jack und Desmond The Lamp Post betritt. *Ellie blättert in Daniels Tagebuch, bis sie auf der ersten Seite ihre Handschrift erkennt. *Ellie bezieht sich auf ihr Treffen mit Daniel 1954 im Camp der Anderen. *John kommt mit einem toten Wildschwein über dem Rücken ins Camp am Strand, genau wie Miles. **Dies ähnelt der Szene als er mit seinem toten Vater auf dem Rücken ins Camp im Wald kommt. *Die Anderen treten mit John die Wanderung zu Jacob an, genau wie die Überlebenden von Flug 815 die Wanderung zum Sendeturm. *Widmore gibt an, Jack und Kate "crouching in the bushes... like rats" ("versteckt in den Büschen...wie Ratten") entdeckt zu haben. Ähnliches sagt er zu Ben, als der sein Schlafzimmer im Penthouse betritt." *Jake rechtfertigt das Zünden der Wasserstoffbombe und das damit verbundene Ändern der Dinge, indem er sagt: "Deswegen sind wir hier". In der Folge "Deswegen bin ich hier" erkennt Sayid, dass es sein Schicksal zu sein scheint, den jungen Ben zu töten. Offene Fragen *Mit welchen Mitteln, abgesehen von seiner Ansage, dass er es nun sei, setzt Radzinsky Horace als Dharma Anführer ab? *Wer war während Lockes Abwesenheit der Anführer der Anderen? *Warum will Locke Jacob töten? *Warum hat Richard gezögert, Locke zu Jacob zu führen? *Worüber wollte Richard mit Locke diskutieren, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Jacob machten? *Warum akzeptieren die Anderen so schnell die Erschießung von Erik durch Sayid? *Wie haben die Anderen die Bombe in die Tunnel transportiert? *Warum sind einige der Anderen am Tempel? *Wann und wie hat Richard die anderen Überlebenden 1977 sterben sehen? *Hat er auch Sawyer, Kate und Juliet sterben sehen, die ja bereits mit dem U-Boot unterwegs sind? *Stehen die Tunnel, in welchen die Bombe liegt, in irgendeiner Verbindung zu dem unterirdischen Gewölbe, in dem Ben vom Monster "bestraft" wurde? *Wo sind die übrigen Überlebenden von Flug 815, als Lockes Gruppe das ehemalige Strandlager erreicht ? Weblinks *Pressemitteilung da:Follow the Leader en:Follow the Leader es:Follow the Leader fr:5x15 it:Il nuovo leader pl:Follow the Leader pt:Follow the Leader ru:Следуй за Лидером Category:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden